


Fort Adrienette

by macaronize



Series: Miraculous Fluff Month 2017 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blanket Forts, F/M, I love these kids, i wrote this in 30 minutes oops, mlfluffmonth, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronize/pseuds/macaronize
Summary: Marinette finds out that Adrien's never made a blanket fort and must fix it immediately. Miraculous Fluff Month Day 5 and 6: Firsts and Blanket Forts





	Fort Adrienette

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped day 4 oops I may write it later

“What do you mean you’ve never made a blanket fort?!” Marinette gasped dramatically.  This was such shocking news that she pause their Mechastrike match right before she was about to beat Adrien.  

He shrugged, “I mean I’ve tried, but their just not that fun alone.”

“Well, I have to fix this immediately!” Marinette decided, “I’ll be right back.”   
Then, she quickly shot up to her bedroom and gathered all of the blankets and pillows she could carry. Adrien had been deprived of the joys of blanket forts so long; he deserved the best blanket fort in the universe. 

“Okay. Let’s do this!” Marinette dropped all of the pillows and blankets in a pile on the living room floor.

Adrien looked at the comically large pile, “I don’t even know where to start with all of this.”

“I may have went a little overboard,” Marinette admitted, “but that’s beside the point.  First, we should take the cushions off the couch and place them like walls.”  

She grabbed one, and Adrien followed her lead.

“And I typically like to put one of the cushions on the floor so it’s extra comfy,” she continued.

Adrien smiled, “You sure put a lot of the into a simple blanket fort.”

“Are you kidding.  Blanket forts require very serious thought! Especially if you want it to be good.  Now, give me one side of that sheet.  That’s our roof.  It can’t be too heavy of the whole thing will collapse.”

“Noted,” Adrien said, following her instructions.  It wasn’t long before the whole thing was assembled with copious amounts of pillows inside for comfort and a great view of the TV.  It was one of Marinette’s best forts, and it was all for Adrien.  She couldn’t believe that he’d never made a blanket fort before.  Actually, she’d met Gabriel Agreste.  She could totally believe it.

“So, what do you think?” She gestured to their masterpiece.

Adrien beamed, “It looks just like the ones in the movies!”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get in!”

“Right,” he climbed in, and Marinette trailed behind.  

It was a bit tight for both of them.  Their thighs brushed as they sat next to each other.  Adrien didn’t seem to mind, but Marinette was desperately trying to keep her heartrate level.  Just because she vowed to not let her crush get in the way of her friendship with Adrien didn’t mean it had gone away completely.  

“Oh, we forgot snacks! I’ll be right back,” It was true that snacks were a vital part of the blanket fort experience, but Marinette was grateful for an excuse to breathe normally for a second.  She went and grabbed some cookies and chips and returned to find Adrien had made himself comfortable.  He was sitting cross-legged and taking up most of the space.

“You can have the fort to yourself if you want,” she said, noticing how comfortable he looked.

He shook his head, “Absolutely not.  I told you blanket forts aren’t fun alone.”  
“Well, then, scoot over a little.”

“Okay.” He made some room but it wasn’t much.  She tried to fit, but it took a lot of awkward shuffling and in the end neither of them were really comfortable.  
“It would probably be better if I just,” he put his arm around her shoulders. “Uh, is this okay?”  Marinette swore she saw his cheeks tinted pink in the low light.

Old Marinette would’ve probably screamed if this happened to her, but present Marinette was better than that.  She only screamed internally, “Yep, this is very fine.”

“Okay.”

Marinette nuzzled closer to him mostly to get more comfortable.

“Hey, Mari?” Adrien said.

“Yeah?”

He hesitated, “I’d like to do this more often.”

Her heart skipped a beat, “Make blanket forts?”

“Um, no,” he was definitely blushing now, “I mean like being this…close to you.”

Surely, Marinette was dreaming this her crush did not just tell her he want to cuddle with her more.  She pinched herself, but it was real.

“You know, Adrien. I’d like to do this more often, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr first: http://plaggplz.tumblr.com/post/163893582177/ml-fluff-month-day-5-firsts-and-day-6-blanket


End file.
